<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ironic by Arkham_Cat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840932">Ironic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat'>Arkham_Cat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan lay beside the brightly colored and defeated man, not sleeping, not reading, not doing anything other than watching as Edward's chest rose and fell with the occasional flinch, all thanks to the broken ribs. </p><p>All Jonathan could think was how ironic the whole situation was between him and the man next to him. </p><p>I don't like you. I don't like anyone. </p><p>Or so he had thought when first meeting the riddler. <br/>After years of working together, plotting together, and being thrown in arkham together those feelings seemed to change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ironic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just something short and sweet I had wrote a long time ago and am only just posting.</p><p> </p><p>https://linktr.ee/kayceelain<br/>Come follow me on the things!-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was as any other night in scarecrow’s lair.<br/>
The air was cold with the lingering smell of mold and rotting wood in the air.<br/>
A Product of the insufficient insulation to the building. </p><p>There were papers from Jonathan’s research scattered from the desk to the floor. Tubes of chemicals lay strewn about, and a pile of psychology books looked as though it would fall over with a simple breeze. </p><p>All was the same for the fear obsessed villain, except for a touch of green here and there amidst the dark blacks and greys of the hideout. </p><p>A light green colored jacket with black question marks hung in the doorway. A silver cane adorned with a curving question mark at the top leaned against the entrance wall, beside the article. </p><p>Green was the only out of place color in the building. </p><p>There was another oddity however. </p><p>Jonathan was not in his lab, the study, nor the kitchen. He was lying in his rarely used bed, beside the only oddity allowed in his life, Edward Nygma, or the riddler if you prefer. </p><p>Nygma was fast asleep, light snoring coming from him.<br/>
After a brutal loss to Batman, Edward had barely escaped, not unharmed however for he had a cut lip and obvious broken ribs. Along with bruises on almost every part of his body. </p><p>He had come to Jon in a pitiful sight and plea for shelter. There was nothing in the psychologist's mind to turn him away and refuse to help the smaller man. </p><p>Had it been anyone else like Harvey or Oswald the door would have been slammed in their face, or two faces depending on who it was. </p><p>Jonathan lay beside the brightly colored and defeated man, not sleeping, not reading, not doing anything other than watching as Edward's chest rose and fell with the occasional flinch, all thanks to the broken ribs. </p><p>All Jonathan could think was how ironic the whole situation was between him and the man next to him. </p><p>I don't like you. I don't like anyone. </p><p>Or so he had thought when first meeting the riddler.<br/>
After years of working together, plotting together, and being thrown in arkham together those feelings seemed to change. </p><p>“Ah Edward, how you've changed me.” Jonathan paused looking to make sure Ed wasn't awake. </p><p>“How you make me feel. What you make me want.” Another pause.<br/>
“I'm not a good man, I've never been a good man, and I never will be, a good man, yet... I want to be good to you. I want to make you feel… I want you to feel good, to feel happy, round me.”</p><p>Johnathan heaved a sigh, a light smile crossing his face. “I want ya to feel loved by me, of all things for a man of fear to want.” </p><p>Ironic, really.</p><p>Jonathan sighed once more, turning to sit on the edge of the bed facing away from Edward’s sleeping form.  </p><p>“God knows neither of us has experienced much of that emotion in our lives. I suppose it's silly, to want to give an emotion one is only familiar with on the chemical level. You may not even return these feelings.” </p><p>Jonathan's head went into his hands which were propped on his long legs. </p><p>“What a life I have been led to lead. I thought I was a man of solitude. Now I wish for you to not wake up in the morning and leave as you normally do.” Groaning into his hands.<br/>
“How unbelievably human of me to feel such useless feelings.”</p><p>Slim and slightly shaky arms encircled Jonathan's torso making him jump and look back behind him with wide crystal eyes. </p><p>Edward peered up at the taller man with sleep evident in his own eyes.<br/>
“You are human Jon. That's why you feel those things, you're not just the Scarecrow. And… I am human too. As much as I like to ignore that fact.. There’s more to me than just, the Riddler. More than both of us than just our villian personas.” </p><p>“Ah, so you heard all that did you. Fantastic. I'm sorry to have woken you Edward.” </p><p>Ed smiled and tugging Jon to lay in the bed beside him once more.<br/>
“You’re fine Jon, and I didn't hear all of what you were saying. Only that last bit.”</p><p>Jonathan looked away from Ed in mild embarrassment.<br/>
Though a hand stopped him from looking away for too long. </p><p>“It was certainly a pleasant thing to wake up to Jon. I must say you can be quite the romantic when you wish to be.”</p><p>“Hush that nonsense of yours, I am no such thing.”</p><p>“It's true Jon!” Ed leaned over, kissing Jonathan on the cheek.<br/>
Looking back to his eyes, Ed watched the others' reaction. </p><p>“What was that supposed to mean?”<br/>
Jon asked, eyes searching, slightly narrowed in confusion. </p><p>“It was meant to mean I feel the same. I don't flirt with just anyone you know. I'm not Harley.”</p><p>Jon pulled Ed closer to him, chuckling lightly, careful to not hurt the shorter man, more than he already was. </p><p>“Then, it is settled, the two of us, like this.” Jonathan wrapped his arms tighter around his companion.<br/>
“I may even say I feel happy right now, with you.”</p><p>Ed smiled into Jon's chest as he held onto the other.<br/>
“I am as well.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>